The present invention relates to a printable multi-part form having a wristband and tags configured for subsequent attachment to the wristband. More particularly, the invention relates to a laser printable form including a wristband and related, configurable tags, wherein the tags are arranged into multiple utility groups. The materials that comprise the form also provide solvent resistant characteristics.
Printable forms including wristbands and related tags are generally known in the art. Such prior art forms require that the related tags be applied or affixed to the wristband at the time that the wristband is secured to the wearer. Such tags are securable to the wristband by slide-fit mounting into a pocket or a strap portion of the wristband. The requirement for pre-application of the related tags to the wristband can be disadvantageous at times, such as when the status of a hospital patient changes, i.e., DNR order, transfer to ICU, etc., and it needs to be identified on the wristband. Prior art wristbands require that a new wristband be applied in order to indicate such a change in status or similar information.
A common use for such identification wristbands and related tags is in a medical facility setting as discussed. The wristband may also be used for personal identification and/or access control at secured facilities. Other applications include access control at military bases, industrial installations, prisons and the like.
Prior art identification bands bearing or carrying wearer-related information in human readable or machine readable form are typically constructed from a relatively stiff plastic-based material. These wristbands are designed to provide sturdy and durable substrates suitable for permanent imprinting of information thereon. Plastic-based wristbands also effectively support and protect RFID circuitry and other electronic devices disposed therein. Barcodes are also protectable by an outer clear plastic layer or laminate. Unfortunately, such plastic-based wristbands can exhibit relatively abrasive or sharp edges. Hence, the wristbands tend to be uncomfortable to wear over extended time periods.
In addition, such bands may be exposed to solvents or other materials that can damage the wearer-related information or the band itself. Settings such as hospitals and industrial installations will contain chemicals and other solvents that can destroy the material of prior art bands. Other less industrialized locations, such as prisons, bars, etc., may also contain solvents that can break down prior art bands or damage the information printed thereon.
Accordingly, there is a need for a printable multi-part form including printable wristbands and related, wherein the tags can be applied to the wristbands after it is secured to a wearer. There is a further need for such multi-part form to be manufactured from solvent resistant materials. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.